


When Mischief met Fidelity

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, But he doesn't mean to be, F/M, Fluff, I Made Myself Cry, I love Loki, Kissing, Loki Dies, Loki Gets a Hug, My first multi chapter fic, Odin thinks Loki is a little shit, Parent Frigga, Sigyn loves Loki, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor Spoilers, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Tragic Romance, but I cried at Thor so..., but not for long, chapter four was written because why not, if you haven't already realized I can't tag!, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Sigyn, a beautiful love story. This is my take on their first meeting to possibly their last, how one man found the only person who really understood him and how one woman found the man who loved her more than the world its self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya this is my first multi chapter fic, this is what I think Loki and Sigyn would be like with inspiration taken from other fics, movie's, and mythology. Also this is what I imagined Sigyn to look like so please no hate if you don't think she adds up to the real thing. 
> 
> I own neither Loki nor Sigyn, nor anything Marvel for that matter. But the story is mine and I hope you enjoy :)

The clashes of swords and the clattering of metal could be heard through out the training grounds. Mainly the young guards and warriors were training; but a gaggle of boys were brawling also. Shouting, laughing, then running off.

Loki stood observing each pair of fighters, weighing up which was most likely to win. His eyes drifted from person to person before landing on Sif; her sleek black hair tied back and her sword raised. Loki's eyes would have moved on but they were captured; not by the Lady Sif but by her counterpart.

With her white blonde hair pulled back into a tight braid and her sword raised to meet Sif's. Her ice blue eyes were stairing at Sif and then the two women exploded into the fight. Swords ringing as they made contact with one another, swinging and lunging at each other. Loki still watching in a way close to awe; how this small and slender woman was successfully taking on Sif. 

"Brother!" Thor came and stood with his brother. Loki didn't return the greeting.

"Who is that?" Loki asked daring not to break his gaze from the young warrioress. Thor tried to follow Loki's gaze as best he could.

"Who? Lady Sigyn?" Thor said smiling at his brother. "Will you be taking her to the party tonight?" Thor then asked

"Party?" Loki couldn't recall anyone telling him of a party, but then again Loki had his own plans for tonight. To sit in the observatory and watch the stars, for they were in the perfect position. "Thor I'm not-" but before the word could even leave his mouth Thor was already talking to the two women. 

"Lady Sif, Lady Sigyn." He called walking over to them. Sigyn quickly lowered her sword and gave a respectful nod towards Thor; Sif merely smiled at him, their relationship being much more advanced than that of Thor and Sigyn.

"Yes, what's the matter? We were busy fighting." Sif said with a rather vexed tone; Sigyn gave a light chuckle. "What?" Sif asked Sigyn. 

"Well, its not like you were winning." Sigyn grinned and Thor gave a hearty laugh and a small smile crept onto Sif's lips. It was only on the rare occation that Sigyn would win but it didn't mean she was easy to beat. Sif let her have her fun, it was the least shse could do given that nearly every victory fell under Sif's name.

After the laughter died down. Thor stated his reason for ending the fight. "Ladies, I have something to ask of you." Loki bit his tounge, hoping that Sigyn was busy elsewhere tonight."Do either of you have a companion to attend tonights party?"

Both women looked at one another before replying.

"No, why?" Sif asked, knowing already what the prince was going to ask. Sigyn's head shake in response wasn't as compliant.

"Then I humbely request that you allow myself and my brother to take you." Thor continued. Loki wanted to run; wanted to shout at his brother and tell Sigyn that there wasn't any point getting her hopes up because he wasn't going. But insted he stood there mute, not wanting to join his brothers side.

"Umm Sif," Sigyn wispered in Sif's ear before she could reply. "I can't-" but Sif simply cut her friend off.

"We would be delighted to take you up on that offer." Sigyn put her best smile; trying to hide her displesure. Maybe she could leave before the night was out, or catch a glimpse of the sky whilst she was there.

"Sigyn this is my brother." Loki acted on his que and came forward, he copied Sigyn's style and gave a convincing smile. "Loki."

"Prince Loki." Sigyn dropped to one knee and placed her right arm over her breast plate. Thor and Sif took no notice as they were already engaged in conversation.

Loki's smile was now genuine, brought on by Sigyn's etiquette. He reached down and gently took her right hand, softly bringing her to her feet.

"No need for such formalities Lady Sigyn." He said taking in just how tall she really was. Form where he was stood before she seemed to stand just an inch or so shorter than him. But really he was an entire head taller than her. He looked down at her, yes, but he marveled at how such a small and delicate thing could wield a sword so well.

"Sorry," She said looking down, "but if there is no need for such formalities then there's no need to call me 'Lady'." Sigyn looked up at him now.

They held each others eyes for a moment, not speaking a word. Just taking in each other features; the sharpness of his cheekbones, the softness of her lips. His eyes reminding her of the plants that she loved to tend to. Her eyes reminding him of both ice and water and the silks his mother always wore.

"If I am to be attending a party then I must get ready, please excuse me." Sigyn said withdrawing her hand from Loki's, still holding his gaze. She took a step or two backwards still smiling at him before finally turning and making her way into the palace. Loki watched her distinctive white-blonde braid until it jogged out of view.

"Loki, aren't you going to thank me?" Thor asked in a joking fashion, Loki simply scowled before walking off. He was still mad at Thor, he didn't appreciate it when Thor simply dived into a situation head first without thinking. But somewhere deep down there was a breath of gratitude.

***************

A concoction of music, laughter and talking filled the hall. People danced or they sat around; some made conversation, others ate from the large platters of food set out, But almost everyone was drinking. Loki watched all the faces; not a single one seemed to wish that they were some place else. Unlike him these people seemed to enjoy this sort of thing; too busy celebrating nothing to appreciate what was above them. But then he remembered...He was one of the people attending this party. Yes, he may not have been celebrating like the others but he certainly wasn't out appreciating what was above him; and knowing this truth made him want to be there less and less.

However there was the Lady Sigyn to think of, would he be so impolite and abandon her? A question raged on in his mind. Which would be he accompany tonight: the girl or the stars.? 

"Brother, stop your brooding." Thor said clapping a hand on his brothers shoulder. "Our beautiful ladies have come to us." Loki could tell, by both the smell of Thor's breath and the manner with which he spoke that he had been drinking. But regardless of his brothers state he was right, Sif and Sigyn had just entered the hall.

Her hair, free from its braid but not unruly, falling in delecate white blonde sheets. Her eyes explored the room, searched through the reds and golds and the silvers of the various clothes people wore. Searching for her rose amongst the daisies. 

"Thor!" Sif, who was stood at her side, called out over the noise. Waving at him before walking over. Sigyn looked over in that direction; noticeing the two young princes.

"Sif, Sigyn isn't the party glorious." Thor said laughing and putting an arm around Sif's shoulders. Loki reached down and took Sigyn's hand; bringing it to his lips he planted a light kiss upon it. "Lady Sif, will you dance with me?" Thor asked Sif, she nodded and took his hand as he led her to the centre of the hall where other couples were dancing. Sign's eyes drifted from Loki and the party to the window. The view of the night sky wasn't the best but she could see a few stars glittering.

"Sigyn..." Loki said, noticing that the young woman's attention was elsewhere. "Sigyn..." He lightly touched her arms. The dress she was wearing was a light blue that matched her eyes; tapered at the waist but flowing everywhere else, arms and collar bone compleatly exposed.

The cool brush of his fingertips against her arm snapped her back to reality.

"Sigyn...What's the matter?" Loki asked, Sigyn flushed with embarrassment.

"The stars..." She started. "No it's silly, never mind." her eyes fell to the floor.

"How could you be so rude, and to the Prince!" Her mind screamed at her.

"No no, tell me. What about the stars?" Loki said in a soft voice; one she could listen to all day, one she knew she trusted.

"The stars are in the perfect position for viewing tonignt." Sigyn said turning once more to the window. 

"Would you like to go and look at them?" As soon as the words left Loki's lips Sigyn nearly burst with excitment; a huge grin spread across her face and she nodded her head. But then a thought came to mind.

"Wouldn't your brother mind us not staying?" How ever much Sigyn wanted to see the stars she didn't want to seem ungreatful, in Thor's eyes, for leaving the party he had very kindly invited her to.

"My brother will not mind, for he is busy with his friends." Loki said and he then held a hand out. "Come with me." 

**************

He led her down the shimmering corridors of the palace. Her dress flowing behind her, his hand clasping hers. Up the winding spiral staircase which led them up to the roof of the palace. From here one could see all of Asgard; Sigyn's eyes scanned all of the buildings in wonder for she had never seen Asgard like this before. 

"Look." Loki's voice was only a whisper. Sigyn looked at him to see that his gaze was cast to the skys; his emerald green iris' echoing every speck of light above them. 

Then she looked up herself.

The stars were scattered like tiny jewels across the dark fabric of the night sky. Galaxies, in their rich hues, sat in spiralled patterns. The cosmos glittering right above her head. She had hoped to see just the few constellations she knew from her bedroom window; but this was far beyond that.

"Sigyn." After a moment she pulled her eyes away from the sky to see that Loki had conjured up a rug and two glasses of wine; one for him and the other he held out to Sigyn.

"Thank you." She breathed as she sat down and took the glass from him. They each drank and sat. The night sky enveloping them in a silence that neither of them dared to break. She laid down; eyes still fixed on the celestial plane. Loki stayed seated; wanting desperately to talk to the maiden with the fair hair that he had brought here to gaze upon the heavens with. Finally he plucked up enough courage to strike up a conversation; but fate fell short.

Sigyn's soft snores filled Loki's ears, and made him smile as he looked down at her. He couldn't leave her up there all night, but she looked so peaceful that he did not wish to wake her. 

He lifted her up as though she weighed nothing; his hands pressed against the soft blue silk of her dress, warmed by her skin. The empty glasses and the rug faded into nothing as Loki made his way down the steps.

She snuggled into his chest; as they passed through corridors a small smile curled across her lips. Loki could only ponder what images were flowing through her headspace and what dazzling colours brought life to them. With a decisive nudge of his elbow the door to his chambers swung open; the fire blazing in the grate filled the room with a warn red light.

The bed welcomed her as if it were her own. Silken sheets as soft as her mothers embrace, her body a tiny boat floating on the ocean of green. Before he could let go of her compleatly Sighyn's arms wrapped around his neck. Sigyns clung to him like a child to its favorite toy; she seemed reluctant to let go of him any time soon and Loki felt himself himself fallin asleep.

He manoeuvered himself so that he lay beside her on his bed. With a flick of his wrist his finery melted away into a green tunic and slacks; and with Sigyn's head tucked under his chin and his arm holding her close Loki drifted off to sleep.

Not a thought given to what the people at the party would think about their absence, nor a thought given to whoever may find them in the morning. But a small thought went to Thor, for he had unintentionally given Loki a new friend. One that Loki hoped would grow to mean more than that to him one day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Courting

Beams of sunlight stretched their fingers over the floors, up the legs of the bureau and along the silken sheets of the bed. A thin ray illuminated Sigyn's sleeping face; soft and caressing.

Sitting up, she stretched out her arms; her eyes adjusting to the gold and mellow green. Her golden tresses tumbled about her face, her lids still heavy with sleep. 

"I hope I didn't wake you." Sigyn's eyes focused on the raven haired man standing at the foot of the bed. Her eyes in that moment strayed from his face. Loki stood at the foot of the bed, dressed fully from the waist down; and that where her eyes rested, on his bare chest. He was lean and tall but his chest was like a slab of white marble, each muscle excellently defined. Sigyn wished to rest her hands upon his pale skin, purely to test if it was real or just an illusion he had created to show off. 

"No." She said finally. "No, not at all." Loki smiled and took in the sight before him. The way her hair fell and how innocent the blue eyes looked as they stared back at him; and then for a moment he thought of how marvellous it would be to behold her every morning. To start each new day with the sight of those eyes.

A gentle tap at the chamber door caused the staring contest to conclude and Sigyn to quickly clamber from the bed. 

"Yes." Loki called. As he turned to face the door Sigyn quickly smoothed down her dress, but stopped when she saw one of the maid girls enter. 

"The dress for Lady Sigyn, Milord." She stood by the door with the dress draped over her arm. 

"Set it over there." Loki said gesturing towards the chais lougue by the fire place."That will be all, thank you." He finished; the girl set the dress down and gave a curt little curtsy before leaving. 

"You got me a dress?" Sigyn asked as she walked over to the garb the girl had left. She opened it up before holding it against herself.

"I thought it would be more fitting to wear on a walk around the gardens. That is...If you would like to join me?" Loki asked hoping that waking up in his bed and seeing him like this, shirtless, wasn't going to rub off badly on the young maiden. 

"It's beautiful, thank you, and yes I would love to join you." She beamed at him, then disappared behind the screen to get changed.

*********

Intricately laid bricks made pathways amongst the hedgerows. Ivy tangling up the walls and roses in reds, pinks and whites added spots of colour to the green canvas. Blooms of nearly every colour sprouted in their beds, and a large cherry blossom tree sat in the centre of it all. All of its branches heavy with pink petals. 

They walked with gentle pace, Sigyn's eyes studying everything around her. The garden was beautiful and brought about memories of her childhood; when her and her brothers would play in the fields by their house. The soft sound of her mothers voice singing and the millions of colours that she saw.

"Thank you, Loki." Sigyn said as they came to a stop underneath the blossom tree; tiptoeing she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.A simple gesture, a thank you for the previous night and for the beautiful deep blue dress the following morning. 

But, before she could continue to watch the garden, her eyes were captured by his and Loki dipped his head down, his lips close to hers. Sigyn pulled away abruptly, a look of confusion and shock showing on her face, her cheeks flamed red with embarrassment.

  
"Loki...I'm sorry I can't." Her voice was tiny, like it had retreated deep inside herself. "I'm already being courted...By Theoric." 

"Oh..." Was all he was able to say at first but thankfully his quick wit acted and saved the rather uncomfotable silence. "Well a beautiful maiden like yourself should be being persued by every man in Asgard." He smiled and Sigyn's expression softened. 

"You are very flattering Prince Loki." Sigyn said. 

"And you are very becoming in that dress." Loki replied then held out his hand. "Would you like to join me for some breakfast Milady?" 

Sigyn slipped her hand into his."I would, Milord." And with a laugh they walked out of the garden and to the hall where breakfast was being served.

*****

  
Loki and Sigyn could alway be found together, their lives crossed over again and again like an intricate web. Between training and Loki supplying Sigyn with lessons in sorcery, the two would slip away to the libary where Loki would read to her, or they would take walks in privacy of the Queen's gardens. 

In the early hours of the morning Sigyn was awoken by the sound of her name being softly called. She got up from bed and walked over to her balcony. The sun hadn't yet risen and a misty haze lay over the land. 

  
"Sigyn, down here." She looked down to see Loki stood on the path below; hair slicked back and a mischievous glint in his eye. 

"Loki what in the Nine are you doing here?!" She quietly shouted down.

"I came calling for you, my lady." He smiled but Sigyn looked around in caution.

"If my brothers find you they will kill you, you know that." She said; her brothers neither loved nor loathed the Prince, but trespassing on their land to talk to their sister in the extremely early hours of the morning may cause some friction.

"Does it matter? I have my magic to hide me." He commented smugly.

"What do you want Loki?" Sigyn asked with a smile, she rested her hands on the rail of the balcony as she looked down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a day out?" He asked.

"Where to?"

"That, my lady, is a surprise." Loki said with a grin. Sigyn looked down on him for a moment and didn't say a word. 

When she wasn't busy with family, friends or Theoric's poor attempts to woo her, she was always nearly with Loki. What was missing a morning of needlework going to do and more importantly would it compare to a day out with Loki? 

"Give me a moment to change and I'll be down."

(Time Hop) 

"Loki, are you sure about this?" 

"Trust me, you'll love it." He pulled on the reins and the horse started walking but then picked up to a canter as they went on. Loki had taken Sigyn to the wide open valleys of Vanahiem. 

Sigyn was sat infront of Loki on his black mare, her back pressed against him as the horse picked up pace. They galloped through the trees; Sigyn drank the rising sun with her face and her long locks were flowing free. And in that moment she felt a tingle in her chest, and she realized that she had felt it before. The morning after the party when she woke in his bed; when they walked together; even when his hands grazed hers whilst he was teaching her magic. She never felt this with Theoric and that's when she knew. She loved Loki. 

********

"Sigyn, what's the matter?" He had been looking for her everywhere, he hadn't seen her properly for a day or two and was beginning to get worried. He found her sat on the bench in the garden, head in her hands and her body rocking with sobs. Loki stood in front of her and placed a tender hand on her shoulder. In a swift motion she had her arms around his waist and was holding him tightly. "Sigyn, what is the matter?" He asked more urgently this time, he had never seen Sigyn cry before. 

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry." She managed to say between sobs.

"What? Don't be sorry for crying." He held her close, he didn't know what else to do. Frigga always did that with him when he was younger; when he would run to her when he was upset. 

"I'm engaged." 

"Wh-what?" He stuttered looking down at her. 

"I'm getting married to...to Theoric." She let go of him and moved, her eyes were puffy and red and her hands were shaking."I'm sorry." Then she ran off, the sound of her crying following her. 

Loki stood there. It was like a huge hole had been punched right through his heart. In no less than a second Sigyn had been torn from his life; and however much Loki didn't like it, it stung. 

They say you didn't know what you had until you loose it. No. Loki knew exactly what he had...He just never thought he would loose her. 

 

 


	3. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter were Odin is a huge dick to Loki, Frigga is an awesome mum and Thor is a good bro.

The water, cool and smooth. The sun shining down. The trickle and flow of moving water mixing with the song of the birds. 

Chasing her, through towering trees. Sunlight creating patches on the floor as it shines through the canopy of leaves. Her laughter ringing out, tangling in her hair and dress as she runs. The beautiful melody of her voice saying his name over and over again.

"Sigyn." He sat up in bed...Calling out to nothing but the darkness of his room. The world seemed to have become a much darker place since Sigyn left; even the stars seemed dimmer in her absence. 

A ghostly reflection staired back at her through the mirror. Today was the day. Fidelity was in her nature, it was something that had attracked Loki to her but it was her beauty that made Theoric fall as hard as he did. Now this was it. Today she would marry Theoric and leave her life with Loki behind, the walking in the garden and talking about anything and everything. All gone. 

A single tear ran down her cheek. She wiped it away, she didn't want anyone to see her cry. She only trusted Loki with her tears. 

"Milady?"She turned to see a maidgirl stood at the doorway."Are you ready?" She asked. Sigyn turned back to the mirror adjusting a lily that hung in her hair and then followed the girl out of the room. 

Loki had just made it down stairs and became apart of the mass of people all dressed to the nines. Gold, red, blue, silver. Hair done up in plaits or left to flow over shoulders. 

He looked around. People came and greeted him before clearing off again. Weddings were such odd affairs, everyone rushing around, being overly melodramatic about everything. 

"Take your places! The ceremony will begin in a moment!" Someone called from somewhere. Loki made his way to his place and waited. Guilt crept up inside of him, but the hope of Sigyn's approval of what he had done out shone it. 

He looked down the aisle and saw her. The lily in her white blonde hair, the white silk dress that flowed beautifully over her body like water. She was gorgeous. 

********

"Sigyn and Theoric I, Odin All-Father, now pronounce you husband and wife." The All-Father's voice echoed around the hall followed by an ear splitting applaud. 

Sigyn leaned in and kissed her new husband, the world blotted out into silence; but not because of the clapping. Eveyone had frozen and were staring at her. She looked up at the man who she was currently kissing. 

"...Loki..." She took a step back and stared in shock. 

"LOKI!" It was the All-Father who boomed his name now. "Come!" He grabbed the collar of Loki's jacket with one hand and dragged him from the hall. Sigyn followed, completely unsure of what had just happened. 

"Your tricks and lies will bring you nothing but bad fortune!" Odin had Loki sat on a chair, and was practically screaming in his face. 

"Father I did it to save her!" Loki cried back. "Surely I have done no wrong!" 

"Do you think that justifies your actions? You have tricked and lied your way into a marraige with a woman that is innocent and deserved much better than the likes of you!" Odin's words were harsh and stung like a vile poison, and left Loki lost for words; Silver tongue had turned to lead in his mouth. 

"All-Father." Sigyn's voice ran clear in the air. "I would hope that you would grant Loki this. If he did not love he wouldn't have done this." She walked over to Loki, who was still sat down. "Asgardian law states that once two people are married only death can part them." She said matter-of-factly, her voice unwavering even though ot was clear she had been crying. 

"Very true Sigyn." Frigga's voice brought all three of them to attention."I think what my husband means is that if you are unhappy with what has happened then we will try and resolve it." 

"No. My Queen. I am more than happy." Sigyn said with a smile. 

"Good, I am glad to welcome you into our family." Frigga embraced the newly wed before taking her husbands hand and leading him out of the room leaving Loki and Sigyn alone together. 

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence Loki finally spoke. 

"Forgive me Sigyn." Loki's voice was quiet and sounded sad. He stood up and looked down at his shoes. 

"There is nothing to forgive my darling." She held him close, resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and soaked her warmth in."Shall we go and enjoy the rest of our wedding?" He took her hand in his , fingers laced together, gold wedding bands cool against their fingers. 

They walked around, accepted congratualtions from everyone, hugs and kisses from close friends and family. They danced and drank and laughed and all the time neither one let go of the other. 

She was happy. He was happy, and when she was led away to dance with Sif and her friends Loki stood by his brother. 

"Thank you." Loki said and he meant it, the breath of gratitude had grown so much since that night at the party. 

"Come here!" Thor nearly picked his brother off the floor when he hugged him, but Loki was too drunk and too utterly thrilled to care.

And once all the songs had been sung and the wine drank everyone retired to their rooms. And as Loki slipped into a deep sleep he snaked an arm around Sigyn's waist. Content with his new life. 


	4. The Midgardian Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a cracky chapter I wrote after going bowling for my sister birthday. Enjoy :)

The top 40 songs were playing over the speakers and the sound of bowling balls clattering against wooden lanes filled the air. 

"So what exactly is the object of this game?" Sigyn asked as Loki typed their names into the over-head score board. 

"You bowl the ball down the alley and try and knock over the pins at the end, darling." He replied. He had the idea to take Sigyn to Midgard shortly after their wedding, and he had heard that bowling was a favourite Midgardian past time. "I'll go first." Sigyn sat down in one of the chairs and watched as Loki selected a bowling ball. 

"So you just throw the ball?" Sigyn asked.

"Yes, like this." Loki replied before bowling the ball. A loud clatter sounded as all ten pins at the bottom of the alley were knocked down. Loki turned and beamed at his wife. "Simple." 

"Here, try this one." Loki handed Sigyn a ball which she stared at in curiosity. "Put your fingers in the holes." She followed instruction then turned to face the alley. She tried to copy Loki's technique but the ball only knocked over two pins. 

"Why didn't it work?" She said rather disappointedly. "It worked for you." Loki saw how disheartened Sigyn was, he hated seeing her sad. 

"Try again, you have another go." He pointed back to the alley where the other eight pins still stood. So Sigyn did the same again but to no avail. 

9 frames later.

"This game is silly!" Sigyn declared after finishing the ninth frame with six pins still standing. Loki took his last bowl and finished his game, his scores mainly consisting of either spares or strikes. 

"One last ball Sigyn, make it count." He handed her a ball and scowl crossed her face.

"Is there any point?" She said walking up to the lane, ball in hand.

"You never know." He said and she threw the ball down the lane. Quickly she turned on her heel and sat down next to him on the seats, not even bothering to look at where the ball went. 

"Can we go home now?" She said. Loki didn't say a word instead he pointed towards the alley. "What?" Sigyn turned her head and saw that not a single pin was left standing. 

The top 40 songs were playing over the speakers and the sound of Sigyn's happy squeals filled the air. 

"I did it!" She jumped up and down on the spot. "I did it Loki!" She hugged him tightly. 

"You did my dear, I knew you could." He put an arm around her waist and led her off the bar. 

*******

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" Sigyn questioned when the girl behind the bar pushed a sundae in their direction. 

"No...I thought you could help me." He handed her a spoon and smiled. They each started to work through the glass of vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup. 

"Mmmmm this is amazing. What is it?" Sigyn asked before putting another spoonful into her mouth. 

"It's called an ice cream sundae." Loki replied, he had put his spoon down once they reached the halfway point. The diary product had become a little too sweet for Loki's liking but Sigyn seemed determined to finish what she started. 

"We definitely need to come back here again." she said. "and get some more of this." She geatured to the now empty glass with her spoon. 

"If Milady commands it then we shall, but lets go home first." He took his wife's hand and they walked out of the bowling alley.

"I love you." 

"I love you too, Sigyn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Loki help Sigyn get her strike? It's up to you people, somewhere deep down I think it was Loki.


	5. The Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where things go all dark. A song fic of sorts based on I Go To Sleep By the amazing Sia.

The gentle rhythm of his heart echoed in her ear. His skin was cool against her cheek and her arm draped over his torso. Her eyes fluttered open, bright blue orbs fixed in her delecate head. 

She shifted a little and groaned as she stretched her legs out. Her movement caused her husband to stir as well. 

"Good morning darling." Loki said, his voice still thick with sleep. 

"Good morning." Sigyn replied before sitting up in bed. She streched her arms above her head then swung her legs from the bed. She sat on the edge about to get up. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Loki said playfully as he pulled Sigyn back into bed with him. 

"I wish to go get ready." She said with a laugh as Loki hugged her from behind and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. 

"You will do no such thing until you open your present." He said as he reached over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled a box from the draw. He held it out to Sigyn who was now sat cross legged on the bed in her nightdress. 

She took the box in her gentle hand and opened the lid carefully. 

"Oh Loki!" She breathed. Sat inside the box was a diadem; made from strands of silver which flowed together to make a half crown shape, tiny blue stones sat where the stands ended and a larger one sat in the middle.

"It's beautiful, thank you." She leaned in and kissed him. 

"Now may I get ready?" She asked breaking the kiss. 

"You may." Loki said with a contented smile, and watched as she climbed out of bed and set the box on her dressing table before dissapearing into the bathroom. 

*******

"This will be your first day in front of the court as Princess Sigyn of Asgard." Loki said as he watched her arrange her new diadem in her hair through the mirror. 

"I had forgotten that I am now a princess." She replied with a smile, she had not wished to marry anyone for the simple necessity of status; so her new standing went by unnoticed by her until now. 

When they were both ready Sigyn took Loki's arm and they walked to the hall where the court congregated. They were both dressed in some of the finest clothes they would ever have to wear. Loki was used to the extra gold plating and the ornamental helmet as he had attended things like this since he could walk; but Sigyn was a fish out of water. She was quite taken aback when she got dressed that morning, the white silk dress that Frigga had left her was embelished with woven gold strands around the hem of the skirt and sleeves; and an ornate gold belt was also left. Sigyn had never seen so much gold on a dress before, but then again she was used to cotten dresses and ribbon. 

"Presenting Prince Loki and Princess Sigyn." The page announced as they entered the hall. Great floods of light filled the room and a great chatter moved around; Loki sat over by his brother on their fathers side and Sigyn sat next to Frigga. 

Frigga stood and held her hands up, a silence fell about. 

"Before we start with the proceedings, I would like to welcome Princess Sigyn to the court on behalf of Asgard and its people." She gave Sigyn a smile before sitting back down, then things continued. An ambassador from Vanaheim brought a query up about Thor's upcoming coronation and a large discussion erupted. Sigyn watched with wonder as the people spoke and discussed; then she caught Loki's eye cast on her and watched as they didn't waver no matter how much commotion went on. So they went on like this, starring at one another with a slight smile playing on their lips, completely oblivious of what was being said and to whom. 

********

An unearthly explosion rummbled through out Asgard. Stopping people in their tracks, causing Sigyn to run to the throne room seeking Frigga's council. 

"What in the Norns was that?" She was shocked at what had happened but deep down she was looking forward to Loki's excuse, they always amused her. 

"The Bifrost." Both Frigga and Sigyn turned and saw Odin entering the hall from outside. Thor followed behind, his head down and Loki's horned helmet in his hands. "Where is Loki?" She was about to say before she heard Thor's scratchy voice say.

"Sigyn...I'm so sorry." He handed her the helmet then went to his mother where he openly sobbed on her shoulder.

"What?" She turned to look at Frigga who was also crying whilst holding Thor."Loki?" Frigga shook her head and that's when she realized, that's when it finally sank in. Loki was...gone. 

A slap in the face; a kick in the teeth; a punch in the chest, all at once it hit her. She didn't know what to do. Did she stay and weep with her family? Or did she run away from it all? So with hot tears spilling down her face she fled the hall and ran back to her and Loki's chambers; well they were just hers now.

'When I look up from my pillow,

I dream you are there with me.

Though you are far away,

I know you'll always be near to me.'   


An endless steam of tears seemed to stain her cheeks; as she pushed her face deeper into the pillow she caught his familiar scent, something that once meant safety now meant her undoing, and she cried harder into the pillow. Her sobs echoing around the room. Both solice and discomfort were found in things such as the green of the bed and the feel of the fabric against her skin; reminding her he would never be there again, that she was alone...again. 

'I look around me

And feel you are ever so close to me,

Each tear that flows from my eye,

Brings back memories of you and me.' 

Three days she went without seeing another soul, she wouldn't even permit Frigga to see her. What seemed like an endless flow of tears had stopped by now and she lay on her side in the bed stairing at the wall. It was then that she thought of him and her, in a happier time. His voice, a memory. His lip, only an ever fading hint reminded against her's. His body, now only a shadow that shrowded her. These things that once brought her such pleasure, even the vagest of memories of them now filled her heart with want and her eyes with tears. 

On the fourth day a knock sounded at the door. 

"Sigyn..." It was Thor. "Please." She had refused everyone, even her own brothers, as she didn't trust any of them with her tears. The only person she did trust was lost to this world, so she had suffered alone. 

She felt the bed dip, but too much to be the person she wanted.

"Sigyn...please stop this." Thor's voice was so quiet and filled with sadness that Sigyn could imagine exactly how he was feeling.

"Why should I?" she said not moving a muscle to face him. 

"You can't sleep the rest of your life away Sigyn." He replied, he sounded as though he has as little hope as her and that a small part of him had given up. 

"And why can't I?" She snapped as she sat up and looked at Thor. 

"Because he would have wanted you to be stong."   
Her mind raced and slowed and went fuzzy then came back sharp and clear again; swirling with thoughts of Loki and his mouth forming the words 'Be strong' until finally she surrendered and accepted the fact that she would have to live without Loki a while...However much it killed her. 

******

"I love you Loki." She whispered into the darkness of her room. She knew she would always have a little part of him in her heart and in the things and people around her. So when she laid her head back on the pillow she swore she could hear 'I love you too.' being whispered in the wind. 


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys, well this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this, all comments and kudos are deeply appreciated :)

A year had passed. A year spent distracting herself from the reality of things; that she really couldn't live a full life without...Him. She couldn't bear to say his name, it brought back too much. 

Frigga had taken her daughter-in-law under her wing after Loki passed, trying to fill her sparse routine in. Frigga let her help with the tapestry she was currently doing and also introducing her to the creche she ran with a few other women. 

Being with the children made Sigyn forget everything, with them she felt a little bit more whole than before. She would sit and let the girls braid her hair and play games of hide and seek with them around the palace; and she would pretend to be a damsel in distress for the boys as they engaged in sword fights with imaginary monsters. Somedays she would chase them around and others she would sit with a few and read stories to them, animating them with her magic. (a trick she had picked up from Frigga.) 

She was sat getting her hair braided when she was approached by a guard; who carried the news that would massively change her day, and possibly the rest of her life. 

"My princess, the prince wishes to see you immediately." Sigyn allowed the girls to continue braiding as she spoke. 

"And where would Thor wish to see me?" Thor had been away on Midgard; she had heard many a rumour concerning the manner of the trip, and when she heard Loki being mentioned she decided to remove herself completely from the idle gossip of the Asgardian people. 

"The dungeons and, your highness, not Thor...Prince Loki." So the rumours were true...Loki was alive, and here in Asgard. She excused herself from the room and at first started to walk in the direction of the dungeons, then she started to run. She wanted to see him but some other part of her told her that she didn't want to, that she wanted to continue living with the lie she and many others had been fed. 

She approached the first cell and there he was. She walked up and through the glass of the cell wall, doing so with the intention of hugging him; but then in the same motion she changed to hitting him, and then to do nothing. She was conflicted and Loki saw it on his wife's beautiful face. 

He was, frankly, too tired both mentally and physically to play silly games and pretend every thing was alright. So instead of approaching her, he simply stood there and said. 

"Say what ever you want Sigyn...but don't hold it in any longer." She stood for a moment or two looking at the floor before she spoke. 

"You lied..." Her voice was quiet...Then she started to shout. "You lied to me and you left me! How could you? Left me alone thinking you dead!" She pointed an angry finger at him and rage made her body shake slightly. A tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. "Taking the world that is under our protection as recompence; but for what? A petty quarrel between brothers?" She paused. "No...no no I get it now. All Loki ever wanted was a throne! All he ever wanted was a crown and for the world to kneel at his feet!" She threw her arms out as she shouted. "All he wanted was a a bride to sit and look pretty! You were never in love with me, you were only in love with the idea of me! You never loved me!" He couldn't listen to it any longer; listen to her voice, which he remembered to be soft and song-like, as it yelled and screamed at him that he never cared. To be told by his own wife that he never loved her was one thing he would never tolerate, so he acted accordingly.

Loki grabbed her by the top of her arms with such force it took Sigyn by surprise, he looked deep into her eyes, she could see the fire of rage that burned under the still, green surface. 

"It was always you. Always you. No matter what happened that love never went away. Ever since I first saw you I knew I had to have you. Not because of your beauty or that you were from any kind of background...it's because you understand me." Sigyn's face softened as she listened. "I have never met anyone like you Sigyn, I have never seen anything like you before. No one who understands the way you do." His voice softened now, as did his grip on her arms. Then he looked as though he would cry. "I'm so sorry for everything that's happened. Please don't ever doubt, for a second, that I love you; because I have never stopped in all the time that I have know you, and I don't plan on stopping any time soon." 

He took his hand off her completely; his head drooped and he closed his eyes. " _Look how far you have fallen, even your own wife questions your love._ " He said to himself. 

Sigyn, on the other hand, was overcome with both sadness and joy and tears rolled freely down her face. Sadness that she had come so low as to think her husband stopped loving her and joy from the fact that through everything he had always loved her. 

"Loki..Oh Loki." She choked out between sobs. "I'm so sorry...Please forgive me...I've been alone for so long..." He took her hands from her face and pulled her gently to him; with her face buried into him and his arms protectively around her, he spoke into her hair.

"No more tears Sigyn. No more. You shall never be alone again, I am her now. I forgive you as you once forgave me...I love you." He stroked her hair then led her over to the bed, and there he laid down with her. Arms holding her close; stroking her white blonde locks; lips kissing her forehead every know and again; and whispering "I love you Sigyn." Over and over in her ear. 

"I love you too Loki." She whispered back after her tears had stopped. "Always." 

Loki knew they couldn't return to the care free life they had once lived; knew that too much had changed to return to that now. But he had Sigyn now and he would work as hard as he could until he had sewn their lives back together again. Wether it took him a day or the rest of his life. 

Because it was by fates design that mischief came to love fidelity.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with the help of my friend/partner in crime and fanfiction Sabrerain. (Not an Archive user btw) 
> 
> For anyone who read and enjoyed my Clint Barton X OFC fanfic there will be a full length one coming soon! 
> 
> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
